


Up, Down

by Reallyscj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: just a quick thing in my head, not what you think it is, surprize ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyscj/pseuds/Reallyscj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart was beating out of his chest.</p><p>His his head spinning.</p><p>This was not good.</p><p>He felt as though he was going to puke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up, Down

His heart was beating out of his chest. 

His head spinning. 

This was not good. He felt as if he was going to puke. The only thing keeping him from hyperventilating, was the fact he was screaming. He was hurtling toward the ground, only to be thrown back skyward just before hitting the ground. 

He let out a grunt as he was thrown right,

Then left,

Then back toward the ground again,

And finally skyward one last time.

His stomach lurched as he was brought to an abrupt stop. Looking over at his boyfriend, he couldn’t help smiling at the doofy look on the guys face.

On thing was for sure, that is the last time Cas talks Dean into riding a rollercoaster.


End file.
